Shadow Broker Dossiers/Miranda Lawson
Cerberus Officer. Efficient, ruthless, obsessed with human dominance. Possible recruitment candidate after Illusive Man's assassination and destruction of Cerberus. Extranet Activity Extranet Message: Image results for "Shepard Saren Spectre" Extranet Message: News summary for "Eldfell-Ashland Energy" Subscription Activated: After Dark Fashions Subscription Cancelled: BioTech Research Quarterly Vid Book Purchase: "Men are from Omega, Women are from Illium" Personal Correspondence 1 From: iPartner Connections Rec'd: 23:12 Miss Lawson Username: LawBringerSR2 We have reviewed your application to join the iPartner group and are happy to accept you into the exclusive Diamond Circle, where the best meet the best! iPartner is proud to present you with our exclusive Diamond Circle benefits: - Access your account as often as you wish - Unrestricted membership search across 23 systems - Review potential iPartners in full 360 vision* - Guaranteed first choice placement of your personal dossier Questions? Ask your personal iPartner representative. Welcome! iPartner Connections "Executive matches for selective people" *iPartner reserves the right to censor inappropriate submissions Personal Correspondence 2 Inter-Relay Text Chat Location: Illium To: LawBringerSR2 From: PerfectMan01 21:09 PM: Hey there. New to all this iPartner stuff? 21:09 LB: Yes. 21:10 PM: Well, maybe tell me about yourself. What sort of work do you do? 21:10 LB: I can't talk about that. 21:10 PM: Like some kind of secret government spy stuff? Sounds dangerous! Heh. 21:10 LB: Yes. 21:12 PM: OK how about a little about you? What do you do for fun? 21:12 LB: Look, I don't really care about getting to know you. Upload your required medical exam results. 21:14 PM: Sure. UPLOADING 21:20 LB: You had a mild case of Shintonial Abraxas 4 years ago. 21:20 PM: Yes, but the doctors have 21:20 LB: DISCONNECT Thank you for connecting to iPartner Connections! Personal Correspondence 3 Inter-Relay Text Chat Location: Omega To: LawBringerSR2 From: TrueGent4evar 20:11 TG: Oh! My love is like a red, red rose that is new sprung 20:11 LB: DISCONNECT Thank you for connecting to iPartner Connections! Personal Correspondence 4 Inter-relay Text Chat Location: Citadel, Lower Wards To: LawBringerSR2 From: HighRollerLLCJ 18:12 HR: Heeeeey baby! How's about a pic? Let's get this 18:12 LB: DISCONNECT Thank you for connecting to iPartner Connections! Personal Correspondence 5 Inter-Relay Text Chat Location: Omega To: LawBringerSR2 From: NoGames411 20:56 NG: UPLOADING 20:27 NG: Medical 21:02 LB: Looks clean. 21:02 NG: Yes. 21:02 LB: Apartment block D, #221 21:30 21:03 NG: Anything I should 21:03 LB: DISCONNECT Thank you for connecting to iPartner Connections! Excerpt from Chat This entry only appears if you encouraged Miranda to talk to Oriana at the end of her loyalty mission. Username OriannaL Username: Mlaws ML: LOGINONLINE OR: LOGINONLINE 13:45 OR: Hey. Umm...is that you? 13:45 ML: Yes. Don't worry, I've made sure everything is secure. 13:46 OR: Secure. Right. Yeah, good call. 13:46 ML: How are you settling in? 13:46 OR: Good! The house is huge! Seems so big for me. 13:47 ML: How are your studies going? 13:47 OR: Great! I still don't like Genetic Theory, but I want to understand everything y'know? Physics and Math all seem to breeze by. 13:48 ML: Your mark in Late 20th Century Earth History is below the standard deviation. Did you want me to hire a tutor for you? 13:48 OR: History? No, it's OK. Just not interested I guess. 13:49 ML: Ori. 13:50 OR: What? Fiiiine...yes. OK, there's a boy in there. Danner. 13:51 ML: Danner Gossimah? 13:51 OR: Yes! How did you know that? 13:52 ML: It doesn't matter. His family owns a series of restaurants on the Citadel. Good academic record. Interested in sports. Broke his leg when he was 14. 13:53 OR: Umm... sure. Yes, he's always asking questions in class. I don't think he even knows I'm alive. 13:54 ML: I see. 13:55 OR: How do I...y'know, get him to notice? 13:55 ML: Getting him to notice? Yes, I can help with that. 13:55 OR: Pleez 13:58 ML: Yes. Boys. You must be sure to always be true to yourself. I know that sounds like silly advice but if he isn't interested in the real you he won't be interested. You have to trust that when things are right he will notice you, and he will appreciate what you are both inside and out. You can't make yourself into something you are not 13:58 OR: because you will never learn if that special someone falls for you or falls for a lie. 13:58 ML: Ori I didn't 13:58 OR: You are pasting advice from 'Dear Dinah' column dated two weeks ago! We have the extranet here as well sis. God! 13:59 ML: I didn't mean to make you angry. I only 13:59 OR: I know sis! I know... I'm sorry, I just hate all this. Being here and you're off doing whatever to save the world or whatever. I just hate it! 14:03 ML: There isn't a point to saving the world if I can't even talk to my sister. I'm sorry. I am. Now why don't you tell me about this boy. 14:04 OR: Yeah, OK. He's...different. 14:04 ML: I hate him already. 14:04 OR: RANDA! 14:05 ML: I'm your big sister. I'm going to hate all of them. Accept it. Now, his eye color says blue here. Is that ocean blue or a more gun metal blue? OF TRANSMISSION CONCLUDED Medical Correspondence From: Illium Medical Center, Prenatal Care Department RE: TEST RESULTS, PATIENT 12-66AD-1 Miss Lawson, As per your request for privacy, this message will be removed from our database upon confirmation of send integrity. While we cannot firmly attribute the cause of the benign neoplasm to the irregularity in your genetic makeup, we can confirm that the progressive damage renders you unable to conceive a child. About 12 percent of human women ages 18-54 have difficulty getting pregnant or staying pregnant according to data obtained from the Institute of Species Research (ISR). There are many support groups if you wish to discuss your condition and several options available should you wish to consider the adoption of a child. If you require further consultation, please contact our communication officer. Sincerely, Dr. Banner Grenway Department Medical Director Illium Medical Center Category:Shadow Broker Category:Shadow Broker Dossiers Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Background Category:DLC